cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Colonel Jasmine
Jas' talk page Hello. I have a talk page. --Colonel Jasmine 05:49, 28 April 2007 (PDT)Colonel Jasmine Sandbox Hey Jas, Just so you know, you should create your sandbox in your own userspace -- Try User:Colonel_Jasmine/Sandbox. Everything you put in there will be formatted and look exactly the same as if it were in the main namespace, so there's no reason for you to create a page such as "Jas'_sandbox" to experiment there. You shouldn't create sandboxes in the main namespace of a wiki because some people look at the Recent Changes page for the main namespace only, and don't expect to see userpages, talkpages or sandboxes in there. Have fun! Leandro 09:19, 28 April 2007 (PDT) Half fixed Leo! What's up! (Col Jas = DJ Jasmine, a Sonic/ acquaintance of yours :) ) Thanks for the guidance. I made a new sandbox per your instructions, but did not know how to nuke the old one . If you could either tell me how to do it myself, or delete it if that is an admin prerogative, I would be most appreciative. --Colonel Jasmine 10:39, 28 April 2007 (PDT) :Oh! Hi Jas. You made me love Sonic. I have a Radiation/Sonic defender and I've been taking on GMs with some Shivan help. I haven't touched the Live servers ever since i9 went to Test, I'll be back there maybe next week if i9 hits live. My global on Test is @Radioactive Leo and the character's name is Boresight, assuming you're playing there. -- Leandro 15:35, 28 April 2007 (PDT) The siren's song of i9 > You made me love Sonic <3 I love it myself. Isn't that what Defenders are about, sharing the love? :) Well, I've been on Test somewhat, but also using up freespecs, getting characters set up for same, and doing some PVP. (My SG hosted an event tonight, went pretty well.) I have to say, the IO system is hurting my brain, and the wiki eases the pain. And it's partly out of gratitude that I've started trying to add a few things to it here and there. I'm fairly low-key as far as playing on test but I will take a look for ya when I'm there. God, I hope i9 doesn't go live next week. A lot of work is still needed. First STF I did the STF in about 2:20 last night with a mostly great PUG. A certain wiki contributor was very generous in his assistance; I don't know if he minds getting a public shout out in my talk page, or not. --Colonel Jasmine 19:17, 30 April 2007 (PDT) Welcome (better late than never) :) Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . (You can search here, or you can change the normal search funtion to add/limit to image files.) There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! How do you browse images in the wiki? How do you browse images in the wiki? : Go to Special pages in the left menu and click on . (You can search for files here as well.) You can also use the search box on the left, once you hit the search button, at the bottom, you can change the namespaces. (Check Image and uncheck main) If there is something in particular that you are looking for, we can try to help you find it. - Snorii 11:35, 2 May 2007 (EDT) this useful yet enigmatic thing I found this but could not incorporate it into my sandbox smoothly. " " GVE: Uprising (PVP weekend) Good Lord this was fun. I don't think I've seen Siren's Call sharded before. There was kickball Friday night and Saturday's Lethal Lottery was hilarious, random and a great time. I was unable to stay for all of Sunday's festivities, but there are numerous videos up including these two: Velocity vs. NDX JAL vs new PVP entrants Ars Nemesis Hope to see some of y'all down there next time. --Colonel Jasmine 11:32, 6 June 2007 (EDT) Siren's Call Powers Hey. You recently made some changes to the Siren's Call temporary powers pages, adding the word "full" between "in" and "control." Not sure what you mean by this, but Villains do NOT need to have their bar all the way full in the zone to access these powers. The only requirement is that the bar is over half red. If there's something else going on, it might be worth looking into. But the bar was pretty close to the middle when I purchased the powers. --GuyPerfect 01:00, 25 June 2007 (EDT) : There are two tiers of control in Siren's Call. Let's say heroes are in control. If you are a villain, when villains wrest control of SC from the heroes by winning the zone, this unlocks the first 5 powers for villains. Villains must win control *again* to unlock the second 4 powers and this is what I meant by "full". More detail in the PVP Zone Guide I wrote on the official boards. --Colonel Jasmine 03:49, 25 June 2007 (EDT) GVE Revolutions: Resistance Okay, since GvE Revolution 2007: Uprising was such a blast, I am encouraging everyone to get on down to one or more of the Resistance events this weekend. I'm especially looking forward to the Warburg brawl tonight. --Colonel Jasmine 15:57, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Friday Night Kickball 1. We are doing a casual Kickball thing Friday nights on Test at 8pm Eastern. Ideally, bring a 47+ character, but if you only have something lower, rap in /arena and we'll see about getting you hooked up. 2. Does anyone actually read my talk page?--Colonel Jasmine 15:19, 14 September 2007 (EDT) :1. That sounds like a lot of fun. :2. I'm reading it. (If you are looking for more feedback, probably best to use the forum.) 15:41, 14 September 2007 (EDT) How do you create a new category? I thought one for Very Rare IOs would be nice. --Colonel Jasmine 13:17, 13 November 2007 (EST) :Probably the easiest way is to add a category to an existing article and then click on the red link to the new category. Then you can then add in some text explaining what the category is and perhaps place it under some larger categories, (i.e. Category:Invention Sets). :Another way to get the link you want is to just simply place a colon at the front of the category link on an article's page and then click on this link to create it. (Here is an example -> Category:Rare Invention Sets). By placing a colon at the front of the category link, this prevents the page from being added to that category. If I left the colon off, this talk page would be added to the Rare Invention Sets category. Hope that helps, - Snorii 14:13, 13 November 2007 (EST) ::Ha. Funny. I was typing this and got sidetracked by another question I came up with elsewhere: ::Well, it may not be the standard method for doing so, but I've gotten it to work by inserting the category you want to create into an article you want to include in the category. It'll show up red at the bottom to indicate it doesn't exist. Click on the new category's link. You should be taken to the "this page doesn't exist, but you can create it by typing stuff below" page. I think you can then create the category just by hitting "Save Page", but I usually pop a higher-level category (something to do with IOs in this case) in that space. ::--Eabrace 14:43, 13 November 2007 (EST) ::: Succeeded in making the category, but don't know yet how to edit the individual IOs such that they include the link to my new category. --Colonel Jasmine 19:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) back! My longstanding login issues here are resolved at last. Thank you Admins. I think. Unless it fixed itself. --Colonel Jasmine 13:17, 16 January 2008 (UTC)